ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy
ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy is an Australian YouTube channel. The channel was launched on September 21, 2016 and it uploads many videos and has much content. The MarComm Network 2006-present Later on, the channel closed itself down in September to make room for ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy, that began 1 year later. All of MarComm's videos (as well as his channel) were deleted off his parents because he was told NOT to go on YouTube until September 2016. Australian Broadcasting Corp. The Lissajous Curve Thingy 2015–2016 (early prototype) As of September 2015, The Marcomm Network was closed. This was an early prototype for ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy as Australian Broadcasting Corporation The Lissajous Curve Thingy until it launches 1 year later. ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy 2016–2018 After the absence in a year, the channel was re-launched on September 21, 2016 as ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy, right after ZombiethekidRUS which was launched 18 days prior. This logo features the Australian classic ABC symbol, which sits on top of the upper text that says "ABC", places itself in the centre and the lower text that says "The Lissajous Curve Thingy" sits at the bottom of it. The font was Arial. As of October 9, 2016, the middle text that says "ABC" has been removed with a brand new "Worm From Heaven" ID. This was only used as an alternate logo on ID's until the text has changed to capitals in July 2017. To commemorate the channel's 1st birthday the original text was bought back in the ID on September 21, 2017. From February 20, 2018, the logo is still being used as a production company. )]] 2018–present On November 16, 2017, ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy announced its all new logo with the continuous classic ABC symbol, and brand new text in all capitals that use Antonio, rather than Arial. The logo was revealed on December 15, 2017 and took effect on February 20, 2018, right after Presidents Day and Washington's Birthday and during the launch of a new sports channel, L.J. Sport. The slogan was also changed to "Look for me anytime on social media". As of March 2018, the text that says "ABC" wasn't been added on both Home Entertainment and Home Video divisions (except for the DVD counterpart). Instead, it was removed to make more room for the 2 bottom texts and the logo just looks like the other logo from the production counterpart. See also * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Digital * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Productions * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Films * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Enterprises * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Home Entertainment * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy DVD * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy In Reverse * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy In G-Major * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Television External links * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPZxW3sMNtU6JJyy2s3BLkA Category:The Lissajous Curve Thingy Company Category:ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Category:2012 Category:2015 Category:Channels launched in 2016 Category:Youtube Category:Australia Category:ABC (Australia) Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Australian web channels Category:Defunct in 2015 Category:Bunnings Sausages